A Thousand Young Universes
by BatKate
Summary: Various YJ!one-shots and drabbles, mostly based on tumblr prompts. Different ships, possible AUs and all sorts of feels. K-T as of now. I'll change the rating if that changes in later posts.
1. Confused

Prompt: "Confused" suggested by anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"… What did you say?"

"That – I liked you. That I LIKE you," Wally repeated. The teenager dared to look up at the blonde, who was hard to read. More than anything, she looked dumbfounded.

"No, you hate me," she said slowly, like she was reminding a child what a stop sign meant, "You told me that this morning."

"No, I said you drive me crazy. Which you do," he added as he rubbed his left arm, "But I also think you're really great."

Her glare was chilling. He kind of expected her to smile or at least laugh in his face.

"I'm going for a walk," she said as she grabbed her coat.

"Artemis, I –"

"DON'T follow me West!" she shouted over her shoulder as she stormed out, practically knocking Robin over.

"Dude, what did you DO?" Dick asked.

Wally groaned and knocked his head against the wall. "I don't know!"


	2. Martyr

Prompt - "Martyr" suggested by Anon

Warning: some violence

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters.

* * *

BANG!

"WALLY!" Barbara screamed. Hours later she'd realize how stupid she was to panic and use his name in front of the Joker, even if the bastard was gone into the dark night after the gun fired. She caught the Flash in her arms, the blood getting all over her jeans and blazer, but her only thoughts were _Stop the bleeding. Gotta stop the bleeding._

"Wally, stay with me damn it!" she ordered as she pressed her hand over the wound in his abdomen, the blood staining his uniform a much darker red. With her other hand, she grabbed her scanner from her holster. "This is Officer Gordon! Shots fired at Brook and Pond. The Flash is down, I repeat the Flash is down! Request ambulance!" She pushed on Wally's cowl headset and leaned in, "Mal, if you can hear me, Wally has been shot! Get whoever you can to the alley at Brook and Pond in Gotham! Mal, can you hear me!?"

"Wow Barbie, you sound so commanding," Wally said with a wince, "Dick always did go for the take charge ladies."

"That's right, just keep talking," she said as she put her other hand on the wound, "The ambulance is on it's way. They'll get you patched up and I'll bet you'll even heal fast enough to make it to the party!"

He laughed and she could see blood on his lips. "You're a bad liar, Barbara."

"God, please stay awake Wally," she whispered as tears started to come. "Artemis will never forgive me if I don't get you back to her safe."

"You know," he choked hoarsely, "I was so stupid and forgot to get Dick a gift. Some best friend, huh? I guess … taking a bullet for his girlfriend … made an OK birthday present, right?" His eyes started to dim.

"Wally? Wally, goddamn it!"


	3. Gone

Prompt - "Gone" suggested by anon

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters.

* * *

"Hi, Garfield," called Nightwing from behind him.

The boy kept his eyes closed and his head leaning on the taut metal chain. He felt the weight of the seat shift and knew his leader had taken the swing next to him.

"How are you doing?" the teenager asked.

What was he supposed to say? He was cold. He smelled the horrible muskiness from the rain. His suit and tie was suffocating him. And he kept wanting to throw up even though he had barely eaten in a week.

"Fine," he replied.

Even when he was in human form, Garfield's hearing was sharper than any human's. From two blocks away, he could hear the door of the church open and close as various friends and team members began to disperse.

"I was 9," Nightwing whispered. Garfield looked to his leader, the leader who never even told the team his name, let alone his past.

"Really?" Garfield was surprised to hear his voice so hoarse. He hadn't used it since he stopped screaming at the crash.

"Yeah. And I could say the emptiness goes away, but that's not the truth," Nightwing said. Even through his civilian sunglasses, Garfield could see that the teen's eyes were shut tight. "But it stops being so sharp. It numbs. The scars are still there, but you keep living. Because they'd want you to keep living. Even when you want to give up, you keep living to honor their life."

The rain started again, but Garfield didn't get up. He just put his head into the crook of his arm and cried. He could feel Nightwing pull the swing to give him a hug. Garfield leaned into him.

"My mom's gone," Garfield whispered with a hitch.

"I know."


	4. Trust

Prompt - "Trust" suggested by anon

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters

* * *

Barbara Gordon was furious. How dare this domino masked, blue-striped jerk try to smooth talk his way into her pants! She headed straight toward the rooftop's stairwell.

"Ms. Gordon, wait!"

"Just go … jump off the building!"

She could hear him pausing and muttering into his headset. Just who was he talking to? Suddenly –

"Yeah right!" he muttered.

"What," Babs snapped impatiently.

"I mean … you're right!" OK, that got her attention. Nightwing sighed. "You aren't just some prize to be won. You have the right to make your own choices." Her eyebrow rose at the remark, but she wasn't expecting him to add, "I'll go now," and step right off the building!

"NO!" she shouted.

"What?" he said as his head popped up above the edge of the roof.

What the hell? "…How … how are you doing that?"

He pressed the remote in his hand and was raised higher into the air by some kind of hoverjet … thing. She backed up as it landed on the roof.

"It's called the Batwing," he knelt down on it to talk to her.

"It's … lovely," she said with a smile as she examined it. The controls were incredible and she just wanted to get into the nav computer and figure out how it worked.

"You, uh, don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of Gotham, see the world."

"Is it safe?" she asked absentmindedly while checking out the wingspan.

"Sure, do you trust me?"

Her head snapped up. Wasn't that exactly what –

"What did you say?"

He opened the cockpit and held out his hand to her with a smile.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"… Yes," she dragged out with a careful smile. He pulled her up and helped her get in.

Her heart skipped a beat as the jet zoomed straight up to the sky. She didn't know where they were going, but considering she was certain Nightwing was really the boy from the other day who helped her stop those thugs, she was willing to trust him for now. As the jet shot through the clouds, Nightwing grabbed her hand and Barbara's heart skipped another beat. It was silly, but she could swear she heard music.

* * *

Oh, I also don't own Disney's Aladdin.


	5. Run

Prompt - "Run" suggested by anon

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters

* * *

Bart Allen had never run in his life.

Well OK, he had technically run before. He could move well faster than most normal human beings could. But that wasn't running. Not for a speedster. Not for the grandson of the legendary Barry Allen.

When he was really little, when Wally was still alive, his cousin would tell him what running was like before the invasion, before the air turned to ash. Wally used to say that he and Grandpa Barry could run from Central City to Gotham in 15 minutes easy. That Wally used to run for an hour nonstop as long as he had a snack in his wrist compartment. That the way he used to sweep his girl off her feet was to carry her to their favorite restaurant … two states away.

But Wally died. Bart's dad died. Bart's aunt died and he never even got to meet his grandpa. He was the only speedster left, but the death in the air suffocated him … slowed him down. The impact of the invasion on the earth meant the air had become barely breathable. It was a sick joke – his body only wanted to move and moving only made him choke.

When he stepped into the past, Bart was prepared to be in character – Barty Allen, the wacky, fun-loving time-traveling kid superhero. But the clean air came into his lungs for the first time and when he ran from Dick Grayson, Garfield Logan and Tim Drake, it didn't feel like running … it felt like flying. It was exhilarating and thrilling and dear god, this was what Wally had told him about all those years ago! So when the time came to escape the cave and get to his grandparents' house, the trip there was the happiest time of his life. His enthusiastic hugs for his family weren't forced – for the first time in his life, Bart Allen felt alive.


	6. Pickles

Prompt - "Pickles" suggested by anon

Warning: Very T+

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters.

* * *

"How can you not like pickles?!"

Dick Grayson put his book down for a moment and looked over the back of the couch. "Is that really so surprising, Babs?"

"Yes, yes it is! Pickles are _delicious_," Babs stressed as she opened the jar at the kitchen counter.

"They're sour," Dick said, "And they're slimy and they get all warm and soft on hotdogs."

"Yeah, that's why you eat them on their own," Babs said as she pulled a couple out of the jar and put them in her bowl before joining him on the couch, "They're nice and crunchy and sour and delicious."

When Barbara Gordon felt strongly about something, she'd fight for it to her dying breath – even if that thing was a food. Dick was used to this.

"Look Gordon, you're just not going to get me to like them. Not today, not ever."

"Oh really?" She had that dangerous look about her, but Dick really needed to finish this chapter before class in the morning.

Rolling his eyes, Dick went back to reading his book … and he would have gotten farther than two sentences if she hadn't decided to let out a drawn out moan. His eye shot up to see Babs flat-out sucking the pickle. Eyes closed as if completely focused on her work, she put as much of the pickle as she could into her mouth as slowly as possible before slowly pulling it out.

She was evil. Dick was never so sure she was evil, because he knew his girlfriend was highly aware of his fixation with her lips and what her lips could do. This was only made more clear when she gave him her bedroom eyes and smiled against the pickle before sucking on it again, moaning very convincingly along the way. Dick's fingers gripped the book tight, but he couldn't look away from her damned lips.

And when she finally bit into the damn thing, she still made another moan as she chewed and swallowed.

"Oh Dick," she groaned and licked her lips, "This is so good. Are you sure you don't want to –"

The book and pickle dropped to the floor as a very hard Dick Grayson pounced on her, pushing his tongue down her throat and groping at her ass. As he blindly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed up her skirt, he didn't even care that her mouth tasted like vinegar.


	7. Pillows

Prompt - "Pillows" suggested by Pretty-Birds on Tumblr.

Warning: T/T+

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters.

* * *

"You look lovely," Dick leaned in so only she could hear him over the string quartet a few feet behind them.

"That's kind of you to say, Mr. Grayson," she blushed, her tinted crimson lips forming a warm but small smile. Her dark red hair was styled so it gracefully fell to her right side. It gave Dick a wonderful view of the curve from her neck to her practically bare shoulder.

"It's not kindness if it's true. You're beautiful," he said quietly as took her gloved hand, "Come dance with me." She grinned in response.

He led her silently to the dance floor. As they walked, he could tell all eyes were on them – on her because she was an angel, on him because every other man in the room wanted to be in his shoes. But he wouldn't give up this dance for the whole world.

She put her hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his as a waltz started.

"I love your home, Richard," she noted as they moved across the dance floor, passing the grand staircase and the huge windows that lead out to the veranda.

"Please call me Dick."

"Maybe later," she smirked with a glint in her eye. Oh, he liked her.

The music changed to a slower song and she was bold enough to move closer so she was pressed up against him, her cheek grazing his. Her midnight blue gown had slink and a scandalously low back, which meant his hand was touching bare skin – his fingers practically tingled. As they danced, everything else was a haze except her blue eyes and those damn red lips and the way her hair fell like waves on her lightly freckled shoulder.

He couldn't recall just when the throngs of partygoers had dissolved or when the two of them had made it to his room, but there she was in front of his bed, her red hair now loose in curls against a snow white satin slip. He feathered her jawline with his fingers before guiding her to his mouth.

"Oh, Dick," her eyelashes fluttered, "Dick…"

"—Dick. Master Dick."

Dick Grayson's eyes flickered open, straining against the harsh light of his windows.

"Wuzzah?"

"Master Dick," Alfred repeated as he gathered Dick's clothes from the night before off the floor, "It's already 10 in the morning. I've made breakfast, but Master Tim's appetite seems especially ravenous this morning, so I highly suggest departing for the kitchen as soon as possible."

Dick groaned. Alfred just _had_ to wake him up when he was in the middle of an amazing dream about … someone. A girl. In a blue dress. He wracked his brain to pick out the details, but all he could vaguely remember were bare shoulders and white satin and a really familiar voice he just couldn't place. Oh, and the most intoxicating kiss.

"It must have been delicious," Alfred noted.

"What?!" Dick shot up in a panic.

Alfred did his trademark eyebrow rise. "… The meal you enjoyed in your dream, Master Dick. If your pillow is any evidence."

Dick looked back down to see the pillow he had been embracing in his sleep … it had distinct wet mouth marks where his face had been.

"Oh … yeah. I must have been hungry." He rubbed his neck.

"As I said before, breakfast is downstairs. And I believe Miss Barbara will be here in an hour for training."

"Yeah … thanks, Alfred. I'll be five – ten minutes." He was grateful that Alfred had left and hadn't seen the other consequence of his amazing dream … which he was going to have to take care of, post haste.


	8. Celebration

Prompt: "Celebration" for the fyeahyjdickandbabs fanfic challenge

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Batgirl," Robin called as the doors slid open to the observation deck. She was facing the giant window with her arms crossed and there was something striking about the view: the curve of her back and her fire-red hair set against the Earth at their feet and the whole of the universe beyond them. She turned on a pivot.

"Well?" she said impatiently, "What took them so long?" He took a deep breath.

"They've gone into deliberation, BG. It could still take a while."

"So you're saying I have a good chance, right?"

"Well, yeah," he said with a pause, "I mean, you are Batman's protégé, after all." He halfheartedly chuckled. She didn't look convinced.

"… But?" Yeah, she knew him too well.

He sighed. "But some of the big guns are concerned."

"About what, exactly?" Her eyes narrowed from behind her cowl and her tone was acid-tipped.

"Look, you've only been at this for six months," he said, "For some of the League members, that's just not enough time."

"Huh, and yet it was _my_ quick thinking and _my_ hacking that saved not only Mount Justice, but half of Rhode Island from getting smashed into a crater yesterday! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Of course it does, Babs! Of course it does. But joining the Team is one step away from joining the League and they don't take it lightly for _any_ candidate."

She scowled.

"And you _did_ help yesterday, but you also disobeyed Bruce's direct orders."

"I improvised! And saved lives!"

"You're still lucky the League didn't –"

"Robin, come in," Dick's headset crackled.

"Yes, Bruce?" Dick turned away from her, but Barbara wasn't done with him yet.

"Jesus, Dick – you were supposed to be my representative in there! You were supposed to have my back!"

He got off the headset. "Babs –"

"You were supposed to remind them how we stopped Poison Ivy from killing the mayor last week," she paced towards the glass "Or how I took down the Penguin on my own, _before being Batgirl_ I might add, or –"

"Babs, you're in."

She froze. "What?"

"You're in!" He smiled. "Babs, you're on the Team!"

Comprehension spread on her face and formed a big grin. She ran and pounced on him – the momentum of her hug had Dick spinning her around in his arms. For the first time in a long time, they giggled like the kids they used to be. As they slowed down and Bab's feet touched the ground, Dick was about to invite her out for pizza to celebrate, and he would have … if Babs hadn't kissed him. On the lips. With her lips. With her soft, full, really luscious lips.

There was an single instant of pure shock before his brain did the smart thing and screamed, _"Kiss her back! Kiss her back, you idiot!"_ to which Dick complied with enthusiasm. Barbara broke the kiss first, far too soon in Dick's opinion (even if he swore he heard the most delicious whine escape her lips during it). With her arms still around his neck, she stared at him, waiting for some sort of response.

"Of course," Dick's voice broke, "There'll be a probationary term where you'll mostly be training and learning protocol and eventually doing minor recon work with weekly assessments from Bruce, but as long as _that_ goes well –"

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Dick smiled before bringing his lips back to hers. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss while she combed her fingers lazily though the back of his hair. They didn't notice when Batman finally entered the observation deck to congratulate her, only to stop and slowly, _slowly_ back out of the room.


	9. Jim Gordon

Prompt - "Jim Gordon" suggested by Pretty-Birds on Tumblr.

Warning: T

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters.

* * *

"Hello, Tim! How the heck are you?"

Tim Drake fidgeted with his tie. Despite talking to Commissioner Gordon many times as Robin, Tim still found the man utterly intimidating when he talked to him as Tim Drake. It didn't help that Gordon stood a good two feet taller than Tim nor that the guy had a handshake like a rock. And it really didn't help that Tim never felt comfortable at these fancy Manor parties anyway.

The man leaned down. "I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Uh … OK, I guess." Tim rubbed his neck as Jim led him away from the bandstand.

"It's just that, well, Barbara has been acting distant for the past couple months – "

_Oh my god._

"Like she's keeping a secret—"

_Oh my god, did he figure it out?_

"I've caught her coming in late when she thought I'd be working late—"

_Oh my god, he figured it out!_

"And I saw her practicing these fight moves and she mentioned that Dick has been giving her lessons—"

_Oh my god, he figured out Dick is Nightwing. _

"And I wouldn't want you to feel like you're betraying my daughter's trust or your brother's trust, but I need to ask—"

_He knows everything! Oh my god, what do I do!? _

"Are Barbara and your brother … more than friends?"

Silence. Tim's brain shut down for a moment before snapping back into focus.

"Oh! Uh, no. No, they're just friends," Tim said laughing just a little too hard.

"Well, that's a relief," the Commissioner sighed, "I mean, Dick is a good kid. I'm just not ready for my little girl to grow up, you know?"

"Heh heh, yeah, uh, I'm going to go … check on Alfred. He always needs help with something," Tim forced a chuckle before making a 180 towards the hallways. _OK, that was terrifying_, he thought. But at least he avoided lying. Maybe he could stay in his room for the rest of the night to avoid any more embarrassment.

But as he headed there, Tim heard some weird noises coming from one of the bedrooms. He opened the door to find a giggly Barbara Gordon leaning against the wall with her neck nuzzled by his brother. For just a split second, Tim was a deer in the headlights, which was just enough time to soak up the horrifying details – Dick's jacket and tie were off and his hands were hidden somewhere underneath the skirt on Bab's dress. The teens didn't notice the change in light from the hallway, but they sure did hear Tim's shout.

"Oh my GOD, you've GOT to be kidding me!" He put his hands to his eyes to keep from seeing anymore, but the damage had been done.

"Tim!" Dick's hand shot back into sight, but the kid was fuming.

"Thanks a lot you guys!" Tim shouted down the hallway, his arms flailing, "Thanks to you I just lied to a police commissioner! I hope you're happy!"


	10. Rage

Prompt - "Rage" suggested by Anon (also I was pissed off this evening, so there you go)

Warning: some language

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters.

* * *

She threw the piece of china at her father, screaming, "This is bullshit!" It shattered against the wall, just to the left of his skull. He didn't flinch. He didn't even blink.

"Sit down, Jade."

"You have no right to say that shit to me! Not after the summer you put me through!" She ran to her room, packing up as much of her crap as she could fit into her duffel bag.

"I'm tired of your training! And your promises! And you telling me I'm never good enough!" Jade said as she found her knife sets and her shuriken, leaving the bow and arrow her dad forced on her. _Get someone else to do your dirty work for you, old man_, she thought.

She got to the door, the red haze of rage still blurring her senses.

"You're a piece of shit father, Lawrence!" she said as she slammed the door behind her. It was only in the silence that she realized she had seen her sister out of the corner of her eye … the poor kid had been cowering behind the couch. For a moment, the anger Jade had (would always have) cooled down enough for her to regret leaving Arty behind. But then she heard her father through the door.

"She'll be back." It was a sneer. Like he knew her. Like he knew her better than she knew herself.

"Fuck you, old man," she whispered bitterly to the air before hiking up the strap of her bag and heading to the bus station.


	11. Huddling for Warmth

Prompt - "Dick/Babs huddling for warmth" by anon

Warning: T

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters.

* * *

"You really felt it necessary to take off our shirts and pants?" she said still shivering a little.

"They were completely soaked," Dick blushed. "Look, this isn't personal, Barbara. It's for survival."

"… this isn't personal?"

His heart skipped a beat. He was very aware of her arms around his waist, her breath on his collarbone. Her legs entwined with his. And only their underwear in between them. The blankets were doing their job - he and Babs were getting warmer but he held her just a little tighter just to make sure. I mean, no reason to risk it, right?

And the kisses he felt on his neck were obviously Babs trying to keep him warm. And the small circles his fingers made on her hip were to keep the circulation going. And the moan that escaped his lips when her fingers trailed down his stomach … was because she was really, really good at it.

He managed an "OK, it's totally personal," before finally pulling her mouth to his.


	12. Amnesia

Prompt - "Dick and Babs Amnesia AU" suggested by jiyalicious

Warning: T

I don't own Young Justice or the DC characters.

* * *

She screamed, "Get the hell off me!"

"Hey, don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe the weirdo in the black bodysuit!"

"Look, I'm telling the — I'm in a black body suit?" The guy looked down. "Holy crap, I am." The pause gave her enough time to notice he filled out the black and blue suit really nicely. Too nicely. She could feel her cheeks get flushed.

"Well," he looked back at her, "You're one to talk anyway. What's with the bat motif?"

She looked down to see a black bat silhouette on gray Kevlar against her chest. She turned to the cracked mirror in the corner and saw her reflection - a black mask covering her face. A cape. That bat outline. And a combination of Kevlar and spandex that hugged her body.

"Who the HELL put me in this!?"

"Well, I didn't!" The guy was panicked, which she would have found kind of adorable in other circumstances. "I mean, you look really nice and everything—"

"Not helping, Boy Wonder!" She was too busy glaring at him and he was too flustered to wonder why she called him that. "Look, let's just find a way out of here."

The duo carefully slipped out of the dilapidated room to find a dilapidated corridor.

"Look," the guy said while rubbing his neck, "I don't know what's going on but you have to believe me that — BEHIND YOU!"

She turned and saw two thugs with guns. Her companion threw some gas pellets on the ground. On instinct she disarmed one, twisted the thug's arm behind his back and slammed his head against the wall. Spandex boy roundhouse kicked the other thug with stunning accuracy, knocking him out cold. When the dust cleared, both attackers were passed out on the floor.

They both heaved as the adrenaline raced through them. Truth be told, she was really turned on by the ultra-violence. Which was probably a bad sign. It didn't help that the looks he was giving her through his mask made her melt.

"Wow," he gasped, "You're … good at that."

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, "You're good at … that, too."

The blood rushed to her head and she somehow stumbled into his arms. For a moment their eyes locked before—

"I thought I heard a noise over here." A man's voice through the door closest to them. The cocking of a gun.

"Run!" the guy grabbed her hand as they dashed through the hallway.

"So," he grunted as they kept running, "What's your name?"

"I don't know," she said, "You?"

"No idea," he smiled before kicking open a locked door, "How 'bout I call you Beautiful for now?"

She scoffed. "How 'bout I call you Dickhead?"

He smiled.

"Deal," he said, grabbing her hand again and pulling her with him into the night.


	13. Bart the Troll

Three sentence prompt: "Tim/Steph and troll Bart " suggested by anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Thanks again for saving me … and all of us… back there," Stephanie Brown told the cute boy in the red jacket and sunglasses, who grinned sheepishly back at her.

"Well, it's not like you're never going to see each other again," a brown-haired kid chimed in, gaining confused looks from all in earshot.

"Whoops, spoilers," the loud-mouth replied before realizing his choice of words and falling to the floor in a fit of the giggles - no one else got the joke.


	14. Babs' Glasses

Three sentence prompt: "Dick taking Babs's Glasses" suggested by WishingMyHairRed

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Grayson, I'm going to murder you," Babs grunted as she tried to jump for her glasses, which were dangling over her head in the hands of one soon-to-be-dead best friend.

"Barbara, there's no way you'll get them back that—" Dick was cut off when Barbara brought him in for a scotching kiss — something they'd never, ever done before.

"I'll take those," Barbara said chipperly as she snatched her glasses back from a very dazed Dick Grayson, lips still puckered.


	15. Hurricane

Three sentence prompt: "Alfred at Manor during Hurricane" suggested by WishingMyHairRed

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Master Dick, would you please help me find the candles and matches?" the old man said as he made his way through the pitchblack manor.

"Alfred, what are we going to do?!"

"Master Tim, we are going to sit down, light some candles, play some board games and eat as much of the food in the refrigerator as we can before it goes bad - the same as any family."


	16. Valentine's Day

Three sentence prompt: "Valentine's Day, senior year at Gotham Academy" suggested by Anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"No seriously, who's this year's lucky girl to get swept off her feet by the suave Dick Grayson?" Barbara asked with a laugh as she grabbed her books and closed her locker, not noticing his hands behind his back.

"Um, Babs …" his voice trailed off as he revealed a big bouquet of snapdragons.

Barbara's eyes went wide, darting from Dick's face to the gift then back to Dick's face before whispering, "..oh."


	17. Dickbabs, Rule 63

Three sentence prompt: "Dickbabs genderswap" suggested by Anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Barry, do you realize how handsome you are?" she asked, her raven hair dangling as she did a handstand on his desk.

"I really wouldn't call myself handsome, Dani," Barry replied, doing his best to keep his eyes on his half-written essay and not on her butt (which happened to be inches from his face).

"No, I guess I'd call you sexy as hell," she replied before landing in his lap with a smile and bringing his lips to hers.


	18. A Trip Down the Stairs

Three sentence prompt: "Dick unmajestically (and uncharacteristically) trips down some stairs in one of Bruce's galas" suggested by Anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Pft, nice one, Grayson," Jason snickered at a flustered Dick, who quickly pushed his body up from the cold hardwood floor of the ballroom while the surrounding gala guests stared curiously in their direction.

"I-I have to go … over there," Dick muttered absentmindedly before dashing past his little brother towards Barbara Gordon and her thigh-revealing gown. Looking her over from across the room as Dick took her hand, Jason could only mutter, "_Damn_."


	19. Something There That Wasn't There Before

Three sentence prompt: "Perhaps There's Something There That Wasn't There Before" suggested by Anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Well YOU shouldn't have gone into the Batcave!" Nightwing snapped at the commissioner's daughter only to get "Well you should learn to control your temper!" thrown back at him.

There was silence while she continued to clean his wound, until - "I-I didn't get to thank you … for saving my life."

Dick's heart skipped a beat as her fingers grazed his wrist, but he managed to get out a soft, "You're welcome."


	20. Surprise

Three sentence prompt: "Surprise Pregnancy" suggested by Anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Cassie, can you please just tell me why you're upset?" Jaime begged of his distraught girlfriend.

That was when the Scarab butted in with *The female's hormones and lack of menstruation this week indicates your mating was successful despite your use of prophylactics.*

Jaw dropped and eyes wide in panic, Jaime stared at his girlfriend for what seemed like hours until Cassie exclaimed, "Oh god, Scarab just told you, didn't he?!"


	21. Scarab

Three sentence prompt: "Scarab" suggested by carterson-the-mortal

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"So, does the Scarab like me, Jaime?" Cassie said in a giggly haze as he nibbled on her neck.

*The blonde female makes your biochemical readings fluctuate and leaves you vulnerable to attack; DO NOT TRUST HER!*

"Oh yeah, he thinks you're great," Jamie muttered as he moved his hands to her waist.


	22. Studying Together

Three sentence prompt: "Studying together" suggested by Anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"The answer is B," Dick said, bouncing on his side of the couch once Barbara nodded yes. He swooped in for his kiss, then muttered, "I love our reward system," against her lips.

"Too bad you've only answered three questions in the last hour," Barbara smirked before pulling herself into his lap for another kiss ... or twelve.


	23. Lil' Kaldur

Prompt: "The team find Kaldur has been turned into a hyperactive 3 year old" suggested by anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Oh my god Kal, sit still!" Artemis grunted while trying to wrangle the 30 pound creature squirming out of her arms. "Wally, help me here!"

"LALALALALALALALALALA!"

"Sheesh," Wally said while he grabbed the coldcuts from the fridge, "who would have thought the quiet guy on the team was this loud as a kid."

"Wallace, I will find my arrows and shoot you in the kneecap if you don't help me RIGHT NOW!"

"OK, OK!" Wally dropped the meat and grabbed their now miniature leader's feet to stop him from moving.

"Alright," Robin ran in, "Zatanna says she'll be able to turn him back, but it'll take some time. Probably a couple days, so someone will have to—"

"NOT IT!" Artemis and Wally shouted at the same time.

"Not it for what?" M'gann said as she walked in the kitchen with Conner. Artemis' eyes lit up.

"Hey M'gann," Artemis said with a cheshire grin, "remember how you always wanted to try babysitting?"


	24. Peanut Butter and Cinnamon Ice Cream

Rated T+

A 300 word fic - prompt Peanut Butter and Cinnamon Ice Cream suggested by anon

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

"That sounds absolutely disgusting."

"Barbara Gordon, how can you be so closed minded?" Dick Grayson asked as he scooped out the frozen confection, white with tiny speckles of reddish-brown amid ribbons of dark tan, "A curious mind such as yours should always be open to new experiences."

"Somehow the new experiences you suggest are the ones that cause me the most trouble."

"The most _fun_."

"The most _headaches_."

"That's not what you said last weekend at the art gallery," Dick said with a grin, "I particularly remember you enjoying yourself when we snuck into the coat room and —"

"OK fine," she threw her hands up in an exaggerated huff, "I'll try your ice cream. Happy?"

"Almost. If you like it, then we're trying maneuver 16," he said. She raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously, Dick?"

"New experiences, Barbara," he smiled.

"And if I don't like it?"

"Then you get the Aston Martin for the next month." He presented her with a spoon and she snatched it from his fingers with gusto.

"Deal." She took a spoonful of the dessert to her mouth but … it was good. Damn it, it was _really_ good. It was so good that she let out the tiniest moan.

"What was _that_?" Dick was grinning in triumph.

"Nothing," she said unconvincingly.

"That's what I thought," he said. Barbara shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder. Dick got halfway down the hallway before pausing, turning around and rushing back to the kitchen.

"I'm taking the ice cream," Dick said, sticking the spoon into the entire carton before carrying a giggling Barbara up the spiral staircase to their bedroom.


	25. Shipping

A 300 word fic - prompt "The story of Timothy Drake and the curse of bat family shipping" by anon

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

"So I said, 'Oh reeeally, and would you have felt the need to justify an all _male _squad for a given mission?'"

The Mount Justice kitchen exploded in laughter. Dinah put her hand on Barbara's shoulder to steady herself. M'gann almost fell out of her chair and nearly took Karen with her.

"Ooo, tell Dinah what he said next, Barb!" Cassie squealed.

"Well, I believe he said," Barbara coughed to get into character, "'There—there's no right answer for that, is there? Nightwing out.'" Her impression of Dick Grayson was downright uncanny (years of practice) and the girls around the table lost it. The laughter was so loud, in fact, that they didn't notice Tim Drake listening in on their talk from the couch. They also didn't notice him giggle in glee and type vigorously on his laptop. But Connor noticed.

"_What_ are you writing?"

"Gah!" Tim jumped and almost dropped his computer, but Connor steadied it. Unfortunately, that meant he could see the word document Tim had on his screen.

"Is that … your brother's name?"

"Um … no?"

Connor squinted further down the document. "'He delicately combed his fingers through her long, fire red hair, making her legs go weak as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes and slowly leaned forw—'" Superboy stopped. "Tim, are you writing a story about your _brother_ and _Barbara_?"

A panicked Tim shushed and put his hand over Conner's mouth. "No! I was just … making notes of … things." After checking the girls didn't hear, he awkwardly pulled his hand off Conner's face.

"Um, _whatever_," Connor said in his bored tone, although he walked just a little faster out of the room. Tim winced at the utter embarrassment. _Well, it could be worse,_ he thought. _He could have noticed my TimCon folder._


	26. Plans

Prompt: "Tim/Steph Kiss" suggested by Akelie

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Spoiler, you can't just do that!"

"Why not?" Even with her mask on, she was smiling and Tim knew it.

"Because you can't just rush in without a plan. Plans equal success. Plans keep you alive. Plans—"

Tim was cut off by Steph pushing him against the brick wall. She pulled up her mask enough for her mouth to be exposed and pressed her lips against his. The force knocked his head against the wall, but he didn't notice the pain … not when her lips felt plump against his and the smell of her shampoo invaded his nose. He sighed happily and allowed her to deepen the kiss. He hooked his arm around her waist and the pressure he applied to her back forced a moan from her throat as she moved her hands to grip his hair.

When they finally broke away, she smiled.

"Plans are overrated," she said before pulling her mask back down and dashing to the next rooftop.


	27. Gauze

Prompt: "Jason and Cass first kiss" suggested by NerdyAlexandra

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters. (also I know neither of these characters are really in the show, but it's my account so my rules)

* * *

"You should really be more careful, Little Bat," Jason said as he wrapped the gauze around her hand. His apartment looked like shit, but it was warm shelter during this snowy night.

"I can take care of myself," she said quietly.

"All I'm saying is I won't always be there to nurse you back to heath." He smiled at the way she scowled at him. Truth be told, he liked riling her up. "There all done," he said as he finished up his work. Without thinking, he brought her wrapped hand to his lips and offered a chaste kiss. When he looked up, she was leaning in and all he could think was how simply beautiful she was. Taking a leap of faith, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He expected her to be confused and tense up, but instead she grabbed the back of his neck with her good hand and brought them closer.

He planted soft kisses right under her ear and whispered, "Just tell me what you want, Little Bat." Cass paused to look at him before laying flat on the couch and pulling him down with her.

"More."


	28. Ollie and Dinah

Prompt: "Green Arrow and Black Canary first kiss" suggested by Anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"You're an ass," Dinah said. She hated that he had her up against the wall. She hated that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Yeah, but you like me because I'm an ass," he whispered. She hated how his fingers were pressing on specific spots on her waist. She hated that her arms had found their way around his neck.

"You wish, Bowboy," she said shakily, "You'll be handling your quiver alone toni—" He cut her off with a scorching kiss that blew through the little common sense she had left. It was all hands and tongues and his thigh between her legs. With his very talented mouth moving to her neck, she was only able to get out, "How—how far is your apartment again?"


	29. First Time Back

Prompt: "Teenage/College age Dickbabs first kiss" suggested by Anon

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

"Did you see that guy?" She laughs as they jumped to the next rooftop, "The way he freaked out when he realized you were behind him?"

"See Batgirl, this is why crime never pays."

"Yeah, no kidding!"

It had been so long since she had been able to run on the rooftops of Gotham. Their first three months of college and the numerous team missions meant patrol was practically nonexistent. So was them seeing each other for more than a few minutes.

"God, I missed this," she breathed heavily and leaned her hand on his shoulder.

"I missed _you_."

"Ha, yeah I'm sure you…" Barbara turned to look at him and saw the fire in his eyes as he looked her up and down._ Oh my god, that wasn't a joke,_ she thought as her heart raced. "Dick, I—"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was harsh and awkward and over quickly, but as soon as he pulled back she wished he hadn't.

"I'm sorry," he stammered with his hand going through his hair, "I crossed a line. I've just missed you so much and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and the way you looked just now against the skyline … you're just so beautiful and I've wanted this for so lo—"

She cut him off with another kiss, moaning a little as his hands went to her back. In her wildest, most vivid dreams she never thought it would feel this good.

"My dorm is just down the block," she muttered against his lips. "My roommate is out of town this weekend. Do you want to—"

"Yes," he groaned, "God yes."


	30. Beginnings

Prompt: "Beginnings" for the Dickbabs; Execute Week.

I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

Barbara Gordon woke up in the Batcave. _Oh shit. Not good, not good._

Granted, she had been brought there before — the time she got a hit of the Scarecrow's fear gas. But that first time she had been brought there as Barbara Gordon. Now she was there as Batgirl.

She sat up fast on the infirmary table, wincing as she felt the sting of her wound. The spot right below her rib cage where the knife slashed her was now stitched up clean, but it hurt like hell. As she looked down, she noticed the lack of black in her peripheral vision and knew what it meant. Her eyes went wide as she groped beside her for—

"Looking for this?" a melodious voice called from behind her.

Robin was standing there, holding her missing makeshift cowl and smiling like a bastard. "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to figure out who you are, Batgirl? And all this time, it's been Barbara Gordon. I can honestly say I did not see that coming."

"Robin," she said cautiously, slowly getting up and moving towards him, "I can explain. I'm not really Batgirl. I — I just stole her costume and thought I'd go joyriding tonight as her." Robin looked dumbfounded.

"Wow Gordon, you are just the absolute worst liar."

"Just … just give me back my cowl and I'll leave."

"I can't let you do that." He stepped closer to her.

"Why the hell not, Robin? I'm not bothering you or Batman with what I'm doing. Just let me go."

"No, see … we kissed."

Barbara paused. "What?"

"We kissed," Robin said. "Remember two months ago? We had just stopped Riddler from destroying Town Hall and I said you needed to loosen up and you kissed me." Of course she remembered the kiss … it's hard to forget something like that when the guy you're kissing is so good at it.

"Yeah," she said growingly flustered, "I remember, but what does that have to do with keeping me here?"

"Babs," Robin sighed before putting his hand to his temples and pulling off his domino mask to reveal—

"Oh my god," Barbara whispered.

"Hi Babs," Dick chucked sheepishily. _Dick Grayson. Dick fucking Grayson._

"I wasn't sure," Dick continued one more step toward her, arms out for a hug, "how you'd take—"

Later Barbara would swear her fist moved on it's own, but truthfully she knew exactly what she was doing when she punched her best friend square in the jaw. Dick fell on his ass, shocked.

"Jesus Barbara, that _hurt_!" But she didn't listen and instead pounced on him.

"It was you the whole time!?" she screeched as she pinned him down and whacked at his chest.

"Look, I didn't know either," he struggled, "Even when you kissed me, I had no idea."

"Oh my god, I kissed Dick Grayson," she said to herself in realization.

"Yeah you did," he grinned, "_With tongue_."

That's when she put him in a headlock. It was a few minutes of rage-fuelled struggling on the ground (Dick's laughing only making her more pissed off) before a voice made them freeze.

"BATGIRL."

With Grayson still pinned under her, Barbara looked up to see a de-cowled Batman, who just happened to have the face of Bruce Wayne.

"When you're done trying to murder Dick," Bruce said with arms folded, "I'd like talk to you about a job offer." He walked up the stone steps before adding, "Try not to break any bones. I need you two able to walk."

Barbara looked down at her best friend … who she just remembered was in fact her best friend.

"Sorry about punching you," she muttered reluctantly. He smiled and shrugged.

"It's OK. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about all this. I wanted to," he added softly, "_so badly_."

It was then that she noticed she was still straddling his hips and that his hands were still on her upper thighs. The way his thumb massaged her hip felt oddly soothing … and that was terrifying. She quickly rolled off of him and onto her knees beside him. He looked almost disappointed at the change in position … which just scared her more.

"So," she said nervously, "anything else I should know? Is Alfred actually Superman or something?"

"No," he said as he shifted onto his side, "But you know Artemis from school?"


	31. The Impromtu Ruse

Prompt - "Spitfire pretending to be married" by Cmjspeedy

This takes place sometime in season one.

I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics

* * *

"Artemis, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal! You called me _Mrs. West_!" She paced back and forth on the ballroom balcony in her very expensive black gown — the beading twinkled with every step.

"Trust me, this wasn't my first resort," Wally ran a hand through his slicked back hair and straightened his tux, "They were questioning me about our relationship and it was the first thing that came to my mind!"

"Listen to me, you twit," she poked at his chest, "We don't have a relationship."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he rolled his eyes. "I would have preferred M'gann to play my wife, but since Bats paired me up with the Ice Queen—"

"Shit," Artemis looked over his shoulder, "They're coming this way." She looked into his eyes with just the slightest hesitation before saying, "OK, don't panic."

Before Wally could find out what she meant, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. Her leg hitched up his waist and he instinctively put his hand high up her now revealed thigh. It was unbelievably hot — wait no, not hot. This was Artemis the harpy … the harpy who happened to slip her tongue into his mouth. Eyes fluttering, he groaned and brought his hand to her jawline, bringing her closer. It was when she shifted her hips so she ground against him that Wally questioned how much of this was an act anymore.

When they broke apart, Artemis was still unbelievably close to him, her eyes focused on his lips. But then they heard a cough towards the doors of the ballroom and say a Mr. Proller, European drug lord.

"Oh," Artemis fluttered with a very fake southern accent as she put her foot back on the ground, "Honey, I do believe we got carried away."

"Not at all, Madam," the criminal smiled slyly, "I have always enjoyed the company of … passionate women. Mr. West, could I ask for your wife's hand … for this one dance, of course."

"Oh, you can _have_ it, sugar," Artemis walked in front of Wally, giving him a look the speedster couldn't quite place before taking the slimy drug lord's hand. And while Wally knew she was playing up the charm for the creep, he couldn't help but wish he was the one dancing with her.


	32. A Diner Love Story

Prompt - Wally/Artemis 1950s by anon

I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics

* * *

"So what's your name, sugar?" the red-head smirked, making the unlit cigarette twitch as it dangled from his lips.

"Can't you read?" Artemis rolled her eyes and used her pencil to point at the name tag of her uniform.

"'Artemis,' huh?" the guy smirked again from his seat at the booth, "Like the Greeks. I like it."

"Swell, now will you order already?" she said as her sneaker tapped the floor impatiently.

"But then you'll leave," the greaser said.

"Yeah, that's kind of the goal."

"That was the worst service ever," Artemis said three hours later in the backroom of the diner.

"You and me both, sister," Kal the cook said with a smile.

"Hey Arty?" Barbara's head popped up at the doorway, "There's someone here to see you."

Artemis followed her friend's swishing ponytail to the front where there was none other than the greaser from before. He was still in his leather jacket, white tee and jeans, but he had pinned a red carnation to what would be the jacket's lapel. The same colored carnations were in his hand as a bouquet. And he was on one knee.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"What," she walked towards him, "the heck are you doing?"

"I think we might have gotten off on a bad start, sugar," he said, "And I'd like to take you out."

"You can't be serious," she folded her arms.

"…. Yes?" he ran his hand through his hair. He was cute, with his red hair and freckles. She was trying to come up with reasons not to say yes.

"I don't know you from Adam. You—you could be a murderer."

"We could double date," piped up Barbara behind her (who knew she was still there), "Richie and I were going to go to the movies on Friday."

"Movies!" the greaser's eyes lit up, "I can do movies!"

Artemis sighed. _Thanks, Barbara._

"Sure," she finally resigned as she snatched the flowers from his hands, "movies." The boy jumped up with jubilation.

"Swell, toots — I mean, miss," he said with a little bow, "I'll meet you here at 7." He practically ran towards the front door.

"Wait!" Artemis called out, "I don't know your name!"

"Wallace West," he said with a big grin and a two finger salute, "At your service."


	33. Boss

Prompt: TimSteph - Business AU from Anon

I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics

* * *

"Miss Brown … _Miss Brown_!" Timothy raised his voice to get his boss' attention.

"What, Drake?" she responded tensely as she looked up from her comic book, her feet up on her desk.

"You need to make a choice here — are we going with the blue polka dot … prototype or the purple stripes?"

"Prototype?" Miss Brown drolled, "Come on, call them what they are."

"Miss Brown—" He started to blush.

"If you're going to work for Brown Intimates, you have to be able to say what we sell."

Timothy sighed. "Bras, Miss Brown. We sell bras."

She smiled wickedly, looking him up and down.

"Good. The eggplant stripes, please."

"Eggplant again?"

"Yes. And Timmy," she bit her lip and put her chin in the palm of her hand, "I told you to call me Steph."


	34. The Night Shift

Prompt: "Dick and Babs with a family" by The-Bored-Lass

I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics. This is also a super fluffy prompt.

* * *

"Your child is screaming," Barbara muttered into the mattress as she pushed the pillow over her head.

"Oh, so now she's my child?" Dick asked.

"Before 6 am? Yes."

"I don't see how this is fair, Gordon."

"I was in labor for 25 hours, Grayson. _25 hours_," she stressed, head still under the pillow.

Dick sighed. "You're going to use that fact against me forever, aren't you?"

"Not forever," she said. "Just until she turns 18. 19 tops."

Dick groaned as he made his way to the nursery where their month-old daughter was using the very skilled lungs they gave her to let her parents know she wasn't happy.

"I'm here, sweetie," he said as he dropped his hands into the crib and grabbed her, "Daddy's here."

He'd never admit this to Barbara (god forbid she have another excuse to make him get out of bed), but there was something Dick loved about these moments alone with Ellie. Once she calmed down and got comfortable in his arms, he could sit in the rocking chair and just enjoy his little girl's company. He couldn't wait until she could start really moving and talking and learning. He would teach her how to do cartwheels and backflips and how to cut a line before it went taut on her ankle. Well, not like in a super hero way because obviously there was no way he'd want his little girl to get into danger like that, but knowing how to cut a line had to have practical applications in civilian life, right? Even as he told himself that, he was starting to think about what her costume would be. _Maybe the Bluebird? Ellie looks so pretty in blue._

"Hey," Barbara said softly from the doorway as the sunrise was peaking out from the blinds — she had a cup of tea for her and coffee for him.

"My hero," Dick said with a sigh. With his arms still full, he leaned up a little so that Barbara could tip the mug towards his lips carefully. Black with a little sugar … just how he liked it.

"You let me sleep an extra hour. I say this is returning the favor," she smiled. Little Ellie yawned and snuggled into his arms, her red feathery newborn hair sticking up a little.

"She's so beautiful, Babs," he sighed, "You made us such a beautiful daughter."

"To be fair, you had a small part in that," she said. "I mean, I did all the work to be sure," she added, "but that's approximately half of your DNA there. And trust me … that's some gorgeous DNA you have, Grayson."

"I love you. I love you so damn much, Barbara." He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. She bent down and gave him a heated kiss.

"I love you too, idiot."


	35. Courtship

Prompt from OvrDressed2Kill: Secret Admirer.

I'm considering this AU YJ Season 4. (Note: I borrowed a quote from writer Félix Arvers towards the end)

I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this is a joke," Steph said as she leaned against the Batcomputer. Dick continued typing away, his batsuit still on but the cowl off and hanging from the back of his neck.

"You never know, Steph," he looked up briefly, "It could be legit."

"What legit?" Cass asked as she came down the stairs, her Black Bat mask in her hand.

"Batgirl has a secret admirer, apparently," Dick replied.

"I don't have a secret admirer. I just … got a gift."

"What sort of gift?" said a voice behind her.

Steph jumped a little — at 17, Damian had gotten too good at sneaking up behind her.

"Well, this," she showed them the package. The small hatbox was adorned with a violet ribbon and tied in the middle was a bundle of tiny little purple-ish flowers.

"Heliotrope," Cass said, "Means devotion."

"Oh," Steph said, looking at the flower, "They're … pretty."

"T-T, was that it?" Damian asked in that distinctly Damian blase tone. Cass shot him a glare, but Steph continued.

"Well, after I double checked four times that it was actually addressed to me," the 25 year old said, "I figured out how to open the dang thing and found … this."

She pulled out a gorgeous headband with a black tulle flower tilted. The band was, of course, eggplant. It was a small token, but a beautiful one. One that Steph loved instantly. Dick whistled.

"Your admirer has good taste."

"I know, right?" Steph said despite denying the admirer's existence only minutes ago.

"Note?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, but it was in French … I think. I can't even pronounce it, let alone read it."

Dick took the note and read it out loud:

_"Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère;_

_Un amour éternel en un moment conçu;_

_Le mal est sans espoir, aussi j'ai dû le taire,_

_Et celle qui l'a fait n'en a jamais rien su."_

"That's pretty," Steph said, nodding, "But what does it mean?"

"Well," Dick said as he cracked his neck, "my French is rusty but …

_'My soul nurtures a secret, my heart holds a mystery,_

_A lasting love I found in a brief moment._

_I silently carry love's hopeless torment_

_And the one who caused it will hardly know.'_"

The cave was silent as Dick finished. Steph bit her lip, Dick rubbed his neck, Damian seemed fascinated by the floor and Cass was looking intently back and forth between the three.

"Wow," Steph said in a hushed breath. She coughed. "Hey, I just remembered Barbara needed me to stop by. I'll see you out on patrol. Cass, you coming?"

Cassandra nodded and left with her, but not before staring back curiously at her other two teammates.

"The poem?" Dick said once the girls were out of earshot, "Nice touch."

"Shut it, Grayson, before I stab you."


	36. Zealous

This one is high T+ and fairly cracky. Fair warning.

* * *

"Wow... look at them go," Barbara muttered as she watched the figures in the middle of the room.

"Yeah," Artemis said sitting behind her friend, her arms around Barb's waist, "For all the griping they did, they sure are getting into it." Barbara nodded, still entranced by the way Dick was gripping Wally's back while the speedster moaned into his mouth.

"Ready to lure them to bed?" Artemis smiled into her friend's shoulder.

"Oh hell yes," she grinned before clearing her throat. Snapping to attention, both boys finally noticed the girls were shirtless and nuzzling each other and shirtless. "Will you come to bed?" Barbara purred while Arty kissed her neck. The boys didn't need to be told twice.

"Soooo," Barbara said as Dick sucked on her throat, "You two looked like you were having fun."

"Shut up, Gordon," he growled.

"MAKE ME."

"Yes," Artemis moaned next to them as Wally's hand went down her pants, "Make her, Grayson." Dick grinned wickedly before pushing his ... Barbara down on the bed. Neither girl said anything cohesive after that.


	37. Can You Read My Mind?

_AU. Prompt from Brella's Independence Day ficathon: Supermartian "I've got you./You- you've got me? Who's got you?"_

"I've got you."

"You- you've got _me_? Who's got _you_?"

Conner had never been more terrified in his whole life. His feet dangled as he saw the city sprawled out below him … forty stories below him. But the small arms gripping his chest under his arms were still keeping him from free falling. The highest he'd been off the ground before this was on the Kansas State Fair ferris wheel. His brother Clark promised him excitement when he got the job for the Planet, but Conner certainly wasn't expecting this.

It was only when his feet finally felt solid ground that he realized he had been taken to his own apartment balcony. He spun around to see a beautiful girl around his age. With green skin.

"Um … thanks," he managed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "for the help, I mean." A red blush contrasted her natural green hue before she floated up and started to move away.

"Wait!" he snapped out of his stupor, "What's your name?"

His savior looked back and smiled wide. "You can call me Miss Martian. I'll see you around, Mr. Kent."


	38. If Only

For years, she saw it as a goal. No, not a goal … as her legacy. To wear the satin top-hat - to use it - was her birthright, but still a privilege she had to earn. It wasn't just being worthy of it, but being ready to wield the magic within. That's what he told her anytime she'd asked. "You are not ready, caramia." She resented him for so long for not letting her even have a chance at it.

And yet looking at it as she was about to take the stage for the first time in years, Zatanna would have traded in a heartbeat if it meant having him back.

_For years, she saw it as a goal. No, not a goal … as her legacy. To wear the satin top-hat - to use it - was her birthright, but still a privilege she had to earn. It wasn't just being worthy of it, but being ready to wield the magic within. That's what he told her anytime she'd asked. "You are not ready, caramia." She resented him for so long for not letting her even have a chance at it._

_And yet looking at it as she was about to take the stage for the first time in years, she would have traded in a heartbeat if it meant having him back._


End file.
